Birds Of A Feather Flock Together
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Tsuna killed everyone around him and liked it, Mukuro's a cold blooded murderer that hides in sheep's clothing, see how they meet and what comes next. AU. They both have quite different personalities then their canon versions. Prequel to More Fun With Friends.
1. Chapter 1

**One-Shot – Khr - Birds of a feather flock together**

**Okay so this is rather OOC, and of course it's AU. Tsuna's personality is really warped in this story and Mukuro's is also a little warped. Okay this didn't turn out how I thought it was but it's still good, the story line is a little different from what it was going to be originally but I let it go where i though it should have. Anyways enjoy I hope everyone who reads comments, and if you don't like then just F* off because i don't want to hear you bitch.**

**Sorry to those who liked it for my irritation but some ppl who shall not be named have irritated me with disrespect full comments on my other stories and I just had to say this.**

* * *

><p>Mukuro was a police officer; well at least he used to be one before he was forced in to running a prison. Mukuro wasn't one you would think to be a cop, but he was one; although it was only on the surface. To be more exact he didn't have the purest plans for his future or the most innocent of a past either. Mukuro was a killer, and he enjoyed it. He had been one ever since he was a child, but of course no one but himself knew of this. He enjoyed living in a prison if he was being honest, he got to see people fight each other and die daily. It was a wonderful turn of events if he had to say so himself, and it also helped sedated his need to kill.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna was a 15 year old teen that had been charged with multiple cases of man slaughter. Everyone around him just explained it as that he had snapped one day and killed his mother, before going to his school and brutally killing half of the students. Tusna knew the truth behind why he did it, but didn't care to say why to the rest of the world. Tsuna knew they would write it off as him snapping because no one had expected it from such a clumsy kid with the nickname Damn-Tsuna, but god were they all wrong about him. Tsuna had wanted to kill them all for years now, he hated such pure and honest people, he felt sick to the stomach just looking at them; it made him want to paint their bodies in red, so he did. Not to mention it wasn't the first time he had killed someone and he didn't regret a single thing that he had done in his life. When most saw him they didn't think suck a harmless looking teen could be a cold-hearted murderer, but well looks can be deceiving.<p>

* * *

><p>There were new inmates arriving today, it wasn't a large amount of people coming, it was just that a mass murderer was on the bus. Mukuro had to do tons of paper work and finally the man that had caused it all had arrived. He couldn't wait to see what the mass murderer was going to look like. Mukuro had heard about it when the event had happened, they were saying that no one could figure out how he had done it. The only proof they had that he was the murderer was that he had admitted to doing it willingly, clearly the killer was just playing with them. Mukuro though he might understand why the man had done it, or at least he knew what his own reason would have been...because it would be<em><strong> fun<strong>_.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was sitting on a bus with his hands cuffed together, no one sat near him because no one trusted him enough. Tsuna closed his eyes and smiled, instantly he changed himself back to looking innocent and cute. The air in the bus thinned the second Tsuna had change, he just continued to smile. All adults are wimps. Tsuna sighed then; he just wanted to get to the prison already and go to sleep. He actually enjoyed being in the prison since he was always kept alone in his cell, he hated most people and enjoyed being alone. Tsuna smiled at the prison came in to view of the bus, "finally" he sighed. He was so sick of being in this stupid bus. Tsuna just wanted to go back to being alone in his quiet, peaceful holding cell.<p>

* * *

><p>Mukuro was standing outside as he watched the bus pull up to the prison. The door opened and the lesser criminals were escorted out one by one first, and then finally the last person began to come out. He saw brunette hair as the child walked down the steps. Mukuro was surprised, there was no way this innocent looking kid could be a mass murderer, the men who believed his confession must have been wrong. He locked eyes with the child and he only saw it for a second but he could swear that the child's eyes had changed color, and he saw something in his eyes; maybe the men who believed him weren't so wrong after all.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna smirked as he looked at the man who was the warden; he could tell with only one look that he was also a blood thirsty monster. His killer instinct awoke from the sensing of another like himself but only slightly and for just a second. Tsuna knew the other had noticed it too, which made him just smile as the men leading him from the bus grabbed his arms. In the next few minutes he was quickly escorted to his cell where he quickly decided to lay down. After a few hours he heard the lock on his door open up, he turned after sitting up to see the warden standing in the door way, "Hello minster mass murderer."<p>

Tsuna released a smirk on to his lips, "Takes on to know one."

* * *

><p>He smiled as the other just laughed, Mukuro really liked this kid, he had seen many other killers in his life but this kid was something special. This kid definitely didn't look like he could hurt a fly much less a human. But Mukuro had seen his other side in that second his true self had shown, and damn did this child have one hell of a murderous intent. He wanted to know this child, the teens personality drew him in easily. Mukuro suddenly threw the teen some normal clothing, "Come quickly."<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna was rather surprised as they walked down the hallway to a place he didn't know about. This man was strange, but he thought he was interesting enough to talk with. They arrived at a room that had 'Warden' written on the door, and once inside Tsuna was told to change in the connected bathroom. He came out to see the man sitting at his desk, "What's this about?"<p>

He saw a smile grace the other man's face, "Your too good for this place, do you want to leave?"

Tsuna looked at him, "Not particularly, honestly I don't care whether I'm here or not. But anyways what is in it for you?"

He pointed Tsuna to the seat, "Sit, and tell me how you did it."

Tsuna smiled, "What if it's a trap, and you're just trying to get more evidence from me?"

He gasped acting as if he was offended, "Why would I ever do such a thing?"

Tsuna laughed slightly as the man began to speak once again but this time more serious, "You know my secret, so it's only fair that you tell me yours."

Tsuna just slowly lifted his hand and then once ready he released an orange flame from his hand, he made a small long thin knife and with one movement he took his finger and used it to slice the bird on the man's desk. He did this without cutting the cage at all, but the bird had been very cleanly decapitated, its body dropped and the blood drained out to cover the bottom of the cage. He smiled as he saw the face the man was making, Tsuna breathed, "Ahh... Finally once again the smell of blood; isn't it wonderful, and look at how red it is?"

Tsuna was about to reach for the cage when Mukuro started laughing, "I knew it, your special... If I fake your death for you will you stay here with me..._ forever_?"

Tsuna thought about it for a second, this man was interesting, and he actually was interested in staying with him, he wanted to learn more about the bluenette, "If you can actually do it then I have no reason to refuse your offer."

Mukuro knew it would be easily accomplished with his illusions, "Yes, I can do it as easily as breathing because like you I'm also special."

Tsuna smiled at that, he could already tell that the man could use flames of mist; his sky flames had alerted him of it the second he saw him, "Well then I leave my fate in your hands."

Mukuro stood up and headed for the door, "Then I Rokudo Mukuro shall be back soon."

Tsuna laughed, "And I Sawada Tsunayoshi will be here waiting for you return."

With that little act done Tsuna watched the man leave the room.

* * *

><p>6 years later<p>

Mukuro sat at his desk as he was given more papers to sign; he read what was written and then sighed; there was another dead inmate found basically filleted, he sighed and then said to himself well he signed off on the piece of paper, "Tsunayoshi you've done it again."

Tsuna had gotten a habit of killing the inmates that pissed him off, so Mukuro would have to make up causes of death and use his illusions to make it seem real, Tsuna's need to kill had risen a lot since he was 15. He was known around the prison as the executioner, but only the inmates and workers knew about him, the outside world wasn't allowed to know of him still being alive so Mukuro kept it a secret. Mukuro was very possessive of Tsuna and everyone who knew better didn't mess with him or they would end up dead by Mukuro's hand if Tsuna didn't kill them himself. They had lived together since that day and had a relationship, after a 1 1/2 years Mukuro had gotten fake credentials made that made Tsuna his 'husband' they had been together since. Mukuro sighed as he finished off what was left, he had to be quick so he could get ready for later.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was walking back to the room with his hands in his pockets, he was planning on going back to the house so that he could have a shower and get dressed, it was a short walk so if he headed out now it would take about 45 minutes, but he enjoyed being outside and he made sure he had more than enough time. He had to get ready for their anniversary night out that Mukuro had planned, Tsuna smiled as he continued to walk.<p>

* * *

><p>Mukuro put everything in his office away he was finally done with his work; he grabbed the keys to his car and his coat and headed out the door to his car so that he could head home to change before his and Tsuna's date.<p>

* * *

><p>Well Tsuna was walking he started feeling dizzy, he looked at his hand as he saw flame dripping from his fingers, he began to release it at a steady speed against his will, he needed to release some more before his body couldn't handle it. Tsuna's body was special because it created too much sky flame to the point of having to release it or his body would stop working, but the only way to actually release enough flame was to inject it directly in to somebody else's body which would kill them in the process. He had tried going a week without using his flames to kill when Mukuro was having trouble keeping the police away from the prison and it almost killed him, his body had started shutting down and it had actually destroyed one of his lungs, if Mukuro hadn't come when he had Tsuna would have died. Now Mukuro's illusions created his missing lung and Tsuna had been told very thoroughly not to hold back his powers if this would end up happening. So Tsuna had a daily routine of killing a person at least every two days to remove the strain on his body, if he waited until it was to full it would take at least 10 kills to get rid of it all. It had happened once before, back when he was 15 he had reached his limit well him and his mother were walking together, he was heading to school and she was heading to the market. He ended up killing all the people that were near him at the time, he didn't regret it since they all hated him and he enjoyed killing them, but he preferred to have control over when he did kill people, he didn't like being forced by his flames to kill so many so quickly when he could have taken his time to slowly end each one of their lives.<p>

Tsuna turned when he heard a motor coming behind him, he smiled when the vehicle stopped, he quickly went around and hopped in to the vehicle, "Tsunayoshi you could have asked me to give you a ride home."

Tsuna just shook his head, "I was fine; it's not that far of a walk."

Tsuna grabbed his wrist as he felt the flames again, "Can we hurry home I need to take a shower."

Mukuro nodded as he glanced down at the others hand leaking orange flame, "Have you hit your limit again."

Tsuna nodded, "I let it build up well I was sick for the last week so just the one guy today wasn't enough, I could easily kill 10 or 15 at the level my flames are at and still have some left over."

Mukuro nodded, "If you can wait until later we can do something about it after supper."

Tsuna nodded, "Okay, I think I can last."

When they got home Tsuna took a shower and then Mukuro went in afterwards, well Mukuro was in the shower Tsuna sat at the window with a flame blade extended in the sky releasing his flames in to the birds as they touched it. Once he felt the flames calm down enough he turned and started getting ready, he would be fine now for a little bit and if he release more on their way to the restaurant then he would make it until after they had finished supper.

* * *

><p>They headed to supper and along the way Mukuro noticed Tusna with a blade out the car window as he released more flames, "Is it that bad?"<p>

Tsuna nodded, "My flames have gotten a lot stronger since the last time, and being sick for so long not being able to control my flame at the time made it so it just kept building up. But I should be fine when I've finished another bird or too."

Tsuna smiled as they returned to their car, dinner was perfect and as usual Mukuro was as charming as ever, even being married the way they are for so long Tsuna still was excited by him. As they drove around Mukuro stopped at a spot on the hill, and I smiled, "So we're going to destroy the people in the drive-in-theatre today."

Mukuro nodded, "Just give me 5 minutes and dessert will be ready."

Tsuna giggled, "Okay."

Mukuro had used his illusions to close them all in separate individual little boxes, and Tsuna went around to them one by one with Mukuro and killed the people inside. Tsuna smiled as he thought of something he had ready in a book before as Mukuro helped him kill the many trapped people within the black boxes, 'Birds of a feather do flock together.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope your really did enjoy.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequal**

Just thought I would tell everyone that the second part has been posted, its under the name: More Fun With Friends.


End file.
